User blog:Usakii/Alice Moore - Colour Me Curious
Name: Alice Moore Age Of Death: Twenty One Year of Death: 1825 - Victorian Era Cause Of Death: Murdered - Blunt Force Trauma to the head rendered the victim unconscious, subsequently, the victim was Buried Alive and died of Asphyxiation. ---- Alice was the daughter of a rich doll maker in Victorian London, who was nicknamed "Dolly" for her beautiful appearance and uncanny look to the dolls her parents created. Her family struggled to keep up with business due to competitions from the industrial revolutions and soon enough, the Moore family were thousands of pounds in debt. This caused the oldest daughter, a fifteen-year-old girl named Alice, to be married off to the son of the local sheriff, who "bought" her at an auction, which was outrageously common at the time. Ironically, the son of the sheriff was a delinquent and abusive towards Alice, exploiting her age and innocence for his own personal pleasures. Considering the fact that her husband was in his late twenties and would go out for nights at a time, it was possible that he did see other women at the time and viewed nothing more of her than a topic to talk about during family reunions, his nepotistic father giving him leeway to do whatever he wanted. Thus, he was never caught. Soon enough, barely sixteen, she became pregnant with a son named Phillip. Outraged with the fact that the child had been born with a disability, muteness, the father repeatedly abused the infant, in an attempt to regain his honour. Since the boy was Alice's son, he viewed his wife as a failure who could not even supply him with the perfect child he had dreamed of. Since then, the abuse and neglect between the two had intensified. Being deathly protective of her son, Alice foolishly tried to protect him as his father lashed out at him in a drunken haze. Unfortunately, the father retaliated by throwing a brandy bottle on Alice's back and setting her dress ablaze. Luckily, she managed to extinguish the flames before they killed her, but what was left of the skin on her back was charred and torn, and soon developed into a scar that spanned to her lower back to her waist. After this, Alice had the successful right to divorce her husband after four years of marriage and took her son to a small town by the coast in Somerset called Minehead, where she lived in peace for a year. Unfortunately, the happy ending wasn't meant to last. Her husband, with the influence of money and grandeur, found Alice's whereabouts and in a furious rage abducted her and Phillip while they were entertaining themselves on the foot of Grabbist Hill. He aimed for her first with a piece of stiff driftwood he picked by the shore and rendered her unconscious. Believing that she was well and truly dead, he buried her alive underneath a cluster of heathers, where she died of asphyxiation in a painless death. She died at the age of twenty one. Unlike his mother, her son's body was never dicovered. Life Goal: To live out a content and happy life with a dutiful family. Personality: Alice is a very timid, shaken woman, with a sweet smile and a instinctively motherly nature. She finds it hard to stand up for herself and it's hard to remember her face or make her out in a crowd as a result on how utterly plain she looks, making it common for her to simply blend into the background or, seeing that she was a woman in the Victorian era, disregarded altogether. She's plain, boring and completely forgettable. Not speaking unless being spoken to and hanging her head so she always stares at her shoes, not her encounters face, when in their presence. As if making a single wrong move would lead her to get beaten to death. Because of her rather... Sullen romantic history, she's extremely wary of every single action that she makes and revises every sentence she would say repeatedly in her head multiple times. A byproduct of this made her intensely protective of the people in the group, her hysteria mistaking them for the dear son she so lovingly had lost. Although she has good intentions, centuries of lingering in limbo searching for her son has made her mad. The simpilist disagreement could trigger a whirlwind of rage and anger, often ending up with her killing the opposition in an overly violent way. Description: Alice is a bird-like young woman, with skin as clear and pale as porcelaine and two blue doe eyes that dominate most of her face. She looks concerningly young for someone of her demeanour and has a fragile and small frame that's dainty and light in comparison to a childs. She has a thick mane of rich golden brown hair that has become tangled and matted over centuries of neglect but is sloppily tied into a casual bun just below the nape of her neck. Accompanying this, she wears a sterling white victorian summer dress with faded clumps of lace embracing the cuffs, skirt and collar while a long peice of fabric is tied along her waist in order to hide the corset discreetly tucked underneath. Despite her alaborate apperance, if you look closer, her garments are frayed and splayed with red dots and mud has caked around the ends of her skirt in chunks. If you look at her feet, it is clear to see that she has no shoes whatsoever, and the soles of her feet are raw and bleeding with angry rashes developing from her legs. It seems that she lost her shoes in some form of pursuit and subsequently injured herself. As she died of asphyxiation, she has a slight blueish tint to her pale skin and her bruises from the beatings given to her are still there along with the tear marks that still stain her supple cheeks. Category:Blog posts